Time For Change
by Jenny Stenson
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at Bobby's, all that is known about her is her name, Ella Rose but who is she? and why does she know so much about the Winchester boys? They don't initially trust her and they have every right as Ella is hiding a huge secret that could have repercussions for everyone if revealed too early.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean, Sam and Bobby were all wondering why Dick Roman was there Dean realised something "Hating Dick."

"Sorry what?" Sam and Bobby just looked at him.

"Hating Dick, guys" Dean began "It's what Crowley said and it does make sense."

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam was confused.

"Oh, of course." Bobby finally got it "Dick Roman Sam, he is one of them." It all made sense now, the leader of the Leviathan had to choose a famous Billionaire and one of the 25 most powerful men in America to possess. Bobby then decided to get out an advanced listening device and find a higher vantage point so he could spy on them.

On a nearby building, Bobby has a look through his binoculars and is in shock at what he sees, Dick and his assistant Susan lead Dr Gaines up to an office, and Dick tells him that they're shutting his program down due to the amount of bad and unwanted press they are getting then Dick forces Dr Gaines to "bib" himself as punishment for his mistakes. The ghastly ritual involves tying a lobster bib around Dr Gaines' neck and then making him eat himself, starting with his right hand. Bobby radios through and starts to tell Dean and Sam what he is seeing when he gets knocked unconscious by Edgar.

Sam and Dean realise that Bobby has been taken hostage so come up with a plan to go in and rescue him. Dick has Bobby in his office tied up, he goes on at Bobby about what his plans are for this world and he was enjoying it when suddenly he heard a racket. Dean and Sam found their way in and were fighting all the leviathans off with Borax and decapitation. It didn't actually kill them but maimed them long enough so that they could find Bobby.

Once Bobby was alone he tried and tried to get himself out the rope but they were far too tight, he was cursing aloud to himself when he heard the door opening. He actually thought Dick Roman was coming back but when it opened, it wasn't Dick.

"Bobby Singer?" The girl spoke. "I'm here to help"

Then she went over and pulled out a knife and then cut the rope.

"Who are you?" Bobby was not sure whether she could be trusted, she could have been a demon for all he knew.

"Sorry Bobby but I can't tell you, not yet anyway. You need to go now, get Sam and Dean then get out of here as quickly as possibly."

Bobby has a feeling she was up to something and went off looking for the boys to make sure they were ok. He found them and just on time too, as Edgar had Sam cornered and was ready to kill him.

Dean saw Bobby and made sure to let him know to grab the Borax beside him and get to Sammy.

They were fighting as much as they could but there was no way they were easily getting out this. There was too many of them. Then suddenly the door burst open.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby, DUCK!" They did so but were still able to see that this girl had two guns in her hands and was shooting all around her, Dean just _thought is she crazy? Does she not know bullets will not kill them _he soon backtracked when he realised the bullets were hurting them, they were Borax bullets.

Once she was done, Dean got up and went over to make sure Sam and Bobby were fine. He was relieved to find that they were and was ready to turn around to find out who this girl was.

It had been a week later before they boys eventually made their way back to Bobby's. They had spent the week trying to figure out who the girl was but got nowhere.

Dean was driving the Impala and Sam could clearly see he was frustrated, he knew exactly why.

"Dean, you need to calm down, or your going to get us killed."

"Calm down Sammy, really? Dean was indeed frustrated "How can I calm down when we cannot find a single trace of that girl anywhere. Who the hell is she?"

"Probably just another hunter" Sammy said unsure.

"She knew all of our names, she knew were Dick had Bobby. Its like she knew we were going to be there." Dean was getting angrier. "She could be a Demon for all we know.

Dean and Sam were really getting into it, arguing when Bobby spoke up.

"You two eejits need to stop right now and look."

They both did so to see they were at Bobby's and that his front had been left wide open.

Without hesitation they each grab their weapons and slowly make their way in, sat there in the living room was the girl who they meet just a week ago.

"Well hello boys, what time do you call this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Now boys, what time do you call this?"

They all stood there in shock for sitting right in front of them was the same girl who was at the warehouse a week ago.

"Well aren't you guys going say something? A thank you would be nice for starters."

It took a moment for them to get over the shock. Dean was now more pissed off than anything

"Thanks for what? Lady!"

"Well I did save you lives. If it wasn't for me not everyone would have came out of that alive."

Now Bobby was just getting as frustrated as Dean. If there was one thing he didn't like it was strangers coming in on their business, especially those who found it hard to trust and knew little of.

"How can we be sure you are telling the truth? Afterall you just appeared out of nowhere, we haven't been able to find any kind of information on you and how did you get in here?

The girl couldn't help but laugh a little "Maybe you should be more careful where you put your spare key? I mean under the mat. How obvious can you get? And as for the truth… the truth is I am here to help you guys."

"Help us" Sam wasn't sure what to think "How can we be sure that you can be trusted?"

She then proceeded to get up and grab her knife which she had hiding on her person "This is why, Sam" and then cut herself on the arm where she bled. Grabbing a bottle of Holy Water she took a drink of it and then poured some salt on to her hand.

"See, passed the test with flying colours. Not a Demon. Surely you can see that I genuinely want to help now."

They were all relieved to know she wasn't a Demon, Dean especially but something was still not right for him. All the people they have met in the past few years have all had a secret or two and he wasn't going to stop thinking it with this girl.

"Yeah, it proves you're not a Demon. There are others out there, it's not just all Demons you know."

"What? You mean like a Leviathan or an Angel? Certainly not an Angel." She said with a smirk " In more ways than one if you really want to be so nosy."

Dean had the most priceless look on his face. _She knows about the Angels. How can she know about them? Hunter or not she shouldn't know about them._

Sam decided to grab Dean and motion him and Bobby into the Kitchen. They needed to talk but they had to do it privately. He wanted to trust her but he couldn't. Not right now anyway.

"Dean, I think she is telling the truth." Looking straight at him "She sure knows her stuff, I believe she is a hunter."

"But Sammy…" Dean was still hesitant to believe this.

Bobby butted in "I think your brothers right Dean, she did bring down a whole warehouse of Leviathans and she passed the test."

The boys all came back out and she knew she had to start talking but she had to be careful, if she reveals too much information now then God only knows what the repercussions would be.

"You want to know who I am don't you?" Not surprised at all.

Dean being sarcastic "You think?" While Sam just glared at him.

"My name is Ella Rose, you could say I am not from around here and yes Sam just like you I am a hunter. It's the family business you could say"

Sam looked over at Dean with a told you so look and thought how he knows all about the family business, having to grow up in the hunter business with his dad being one.

"Our names" Bobby commented "At the warehouse you called us by our names. How do you know our names?

"Bobby Singer, you became a hunter after you wife was possessed. Dean and Sam Winchester, father was John Winchester became a hunter after the death of Mary by the hands of Azazeal ." Ella then went on about how she knows about Deans time in hell and Sams addiction to Demon Blood.

If Dean wasn't annoyed before he sure was now. This girl just waltzes into their lives expecting to help knowing so much about them yet them knowing nothing about her.

"How do you know so much about our lives?"

"Dean, the both of you have been involved with the end of the world on a few occasions, defeated some powerful Demons and been brought back from death more than enough, of course people are going to talk."

It was now getting too late and they were all getting grouchy from being tired Ella especially after everything she had done to find the Winchesters. While Ella went off for some sleep, they decided that for now that they couldn't let her out of their sight after her revelation earlier that night...

_"So why exactly do we need you help?"_

_"Because I know how to bring down Dick. How to kill him without anyone else getting hurt along the way."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean was one of the first ones up because he couldn't get any sleep, all night he was still playing the words _I know how to bring down Dick_ in his head. How was it that Ella knew how to kill Dick. Ever since they got out of Purgatory Dean has looked for a way to kill the Leviathans or at least send them back.

If anything he was torn about the whole thing, on one hand he felt it was his duty to find each one and kill them but on the other hand, this was all Castiels doing, he even got himself killed for being stupid so why should he even be doing this.

Dean was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Ella coming down and helping herself to breakfast. He still thought she wasn't to be trusted so he decided to ask her again.

"Hey Ella, I need to know. Can Dick Roman be killed once and for all?"

Ella was surprised he was speaking to her even if it was just to as,k though she knew before she answered he wasn't going to be happy with her answer. "Yes Dean, I do but I can't tell you how. Not yet anyway. There is a time and place for that."

"You can't or you won't?" He replied angrily. "You said last night you were here to help us kill Dick and the rest of them but so far you are only giving me cryptic answers. If you want us to trust you, you better start talking Ella!"

"The fact is Dean, I am the only one who knows how to kill Dick so if you want me to stay I suggest you, keep that anger of yours under control and just listen when I say I can't tell you, not yet anyway."

"Do you seriously think I will let you walk out of here, as far as I'm concerned till we can trust you, you are not going anywhere!"

Ella was determined not to get angry for fear of saying something she shouldn't but it was Dean and she already had issues with him so she couldn't help herself when she screamed "That's the thing Dean, everyone leaves you. You can't make anyone stay. Not John, not lisa and certainly not Castiel."

Ella knew straight away she shouldn't have said it but she didn't regret it because she felt Dean needed to be told some home truths.

The arguing between Ella and Dean was so intense they had actually woken Sam. He had made his way downstairs to see that what was going on and was shocked to see Dean was near breaking point. It reminded him of the times him and his father argued so he knew he had to intervene as quickly as possible.

"Woah, what is going on here?"

"What do you think Sammy?" Dean angrily replied "She is threatening to leave so going to make sure she doesn't do just that!"

Sam was questioning his action "And how do you expect to do that? Lock her in the Panic Room?"

"Not a bad idea, Sammy. Thanks" Deans replied.

Sam was shocked, he knew his brother was a bit of a bully at times but this was just insane. He also knew deep-down what Deans anger-issues where about. He felt responsible for what happened to Castiel after the Angel brought him back from hell, those two were fairly close so when Cas opened the gates to Purgatory Dean felt betrayed and guilty.

"Dean this has to stop, Ella came to us because she wants to help. If she knows how to stop Dick, that's a good thing. Maybe she has her reasons for not telling us straight away. Am I right El?

Ella looked at Sam and nodded, she didn't know what else she could say.

Dean was warming up a bit but just because it was Sammy, his brother. Even after the Ruby business, Dean trusted his judgement.

"We need to learn to trust her but she also needs to trust us. Give it time." Sam was finished.

"Why do you always have to be right Sammy?" Dean muttered as he shook his head knowing he was right so he let go of Ella and vaguely apologised with Ella acknowledging the apology. They all just stood in silence for a moment all not knowing what else to say to each other when Bobby came walking in.

"Right boys, had a phone call from Sheriff Jody Mills last night. She seems to think there is a case for us in Canton, Ohio. Mummified bodies are turning up. Victims were only missing a few hours so I would have to say we are must dealing with something supernatural."

Bobby was obvious to what had gone on a few moments earlier "Well eejits, are you going to stand around here all day or get a move on."

"Right Bobby" both Sam and Dean in unison.

Ella was also ready to go gather her stuff together she had left after had staying at the house for a few days before the boys had arrived back.

"Not you Missy." Commanded Bobby "You are staying here with me"

"Bobby, I know what I am doing and don't you think the boys could use an extra pair of hands?"

As right as she was Bobby was quite distrustful of her and felt he needed to find out more about her "You can go" Ella was about to walk off but not before Bobby finished "Only if they get into trouble."

Ella couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face as she was walking away because she knew fine rightly there was going to be trouble, she was told by a trusted person when these boys would get themselves into certain trouble but she wasn't told exactly how and what it was or is that she would be dealing with.


End file.
